In the prior art the primary methods of communication are primarily voice based such as by means of a communication device such as the telephone, cellular telephone or other mobile devices augmented as needed by textual methods such as handwriting. In recent times the communication methods have expanded to include such digital and electronic methods as e-mail with the ability to receive files of voice, audio, video and data files as attachments and the means for recoding, playing and or viewing these files. In the prior art these files are discrete and separate and do not necessarily exist as one composite file thus limiting utility.
However, the primary means of communication in the prior art is not image based whereas human beings by nature relate better to image based communication and visual stimuli. The ability of human beings to recognize an image and respond to an image is far superior to other cognitive senses and is preferred by itself and or in combination with other methods such as voice. The communication systems of the prior art have a number of limitations making communication between individuals that have a physical limitation such as a hearing impairment or a language barrier difficult. Consequently, it is desirable to have a means for communicating primarily by means of images coupled as desired by the user with one or more other methods selected by the user such as voice, audio, text and data and other methods as deemed appropriate for the desired application. In the prior art the means for interfacing with a mobile device such as cell phone has certain limitations for data entry being key stroke based, pen based for touch screens or voice based. There is a need for image based communication since the integration of image acquisition capabilities with a mobile device allow for the sending and receiving of images on a mobile device. However, the prior art just enables the viewing of the images and does not enable the image to be endowed with different types of related information thus rendering the images of the prior art to have limited utility and no functionality that could be associated with the image and or launched by touching an entire image or a subset of an image such as a photo.
The present invention is intended to solve the problem enumerated above and other problems. The present invention describes and teaches a novel method for constructing image networks for efficient and intelligent communication between one or more mobile devices, stationary devices, servers and individuals using images as a medium of communication with related device profiles and user profiles. The present invention additionally teaches novel mean for associating the image with one or more attributes and characteristics coupled with other forms of communication such as text, voice, data and other methods. The present invention in a novel manner leverages the ability to digitize all types of data inclusive of images, voice, text, data and other information enabling the establishment of relationships with the different types of the data components coupled with the ability to use the mobile device by itself and one or more servers in conjunction with the mobile device to deliver unique and novel utility not offered by the prior art.
The image networks of the present invention are constructed enabling secure and trusted communication by means of encryption and other novel security features. Images by their very nature require the processing and storage of a large amount of digital data. Additionally, when an image is coupled with various types of other data such as text, voice, and digital data, the resulting combination requires significant real time processing and storage. The present invention teaches a novel method for enabling the real time processing and storage of images by means of the mobile device acting by itself and or in conjunction with other mobile devices, and local, central and or network servers.
The present invention additionally teaches the system level means for associating the image of an animate or inanimate object with collateral information relating to the object acquired by one or more means inclusive of, image sensors, RF ID tags also known as radio frequency identification tags to enable intelligent image networks that are capable of being integrated into a larger digital network existing locally or on the Internet.
The present invention teaches the system for using the image that is displayed on a standard display or the image that is displayed on a touch sensitive display to be associated with various profiles relating to the image comprising of audio, voice, text, data, function and other information; further providing the means for actuation and control of functions and applications based on images and or subsets of the images being displayed.